


【贝白】字母梗 - D for deaf（聋）

by EloveHo



Category: all小白
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloveHo/pseuds/EloveHo





	【贝白】字母梗 - D for deaf（聋）

小白看着眼前人的嘴一张一合却不发出任何声音，内心是崩溃的。pgone存在感超低的眉头越皱越紧，从小白屁股下面掏出了被压住的手机，点开了群语音。

“完了，小白听不见了。”

接通了电话的红花会大佬们同时被吓了一跳，相声团体迎来了久违的沉默。还是壳总先反应过来，“咋回事儿？”

“节目组早上叫小白起床叫了好半天都没人应，来找我，我打电话他也不接，找酒店要了备用的卡进来把他怼起来就发现他听不见了。

丁妈赶紧发话：“那快别录节目了，去医院啊。”

“去了，医生说是压力太大加上太累，身体自己的防御机制打开了，只能自己好，要多久医生也不知道。”

挂了电话的大佬们经过商讨一致决定派近期没有演出的小白亲师傅去北京照顾人，顺便帮pgone助个阵，不接受反驳。雾霾？高温？你（红花会大佬觉得）贝爸无所畏惧。

众所周知李京泽是个话痨，让兄弟们宁愿放他在家发一个夏天的霉也不想和他独处的那种。这回逮着一个可以无限听他说话的人简直让他热血沸腾。说是带着小孩放松，其实是李京泽从奢侈品店讲到电影院讲到夜店讲到饭馆再讲到节目后台，一路让小孩受尽了路人的目光洗礼。pgone在旁边捂嘴窃笑，终于不是我受这个罪了。

这一天下午才从床上爬起来的小白表示他不想再出门被人围观了，于是李京泽陪他留在酒店里练freestyle，白耀隆用说的，李京泽用语音转文字。白耀隆怕李京泽担心，没有说其实他的听力已经恢复一些了，就是声音时小时大，有时甚至像有人拿着喇叭在他耳边大喊。外面环境的嘈杂对他来说简直就是地狱，还是瘫在沙发上听名为李京泽的机关枪突突突舒服。窗外天色暗了下来，贝贝递来的手机上写着：“吃饭不？”

“好啊，酒店附近有个烧烤店，贼好吃！”李京泽心想好在不是喉咙坏了，否则这天天又吃火锅又吃烧烤的，啥时候能好？

酒足饭饱后的两人走在没什么人的路上，李京泽手里拿着一听啤酒喝着，脚下随意地踢着石子；白耀隆左手拿着给pgone打包的烤串，右手提着给pgone买的橘子，低头跟在李京泽后面。他耳朵从刚才坐下吃饭开始就开始各种放大声音，身边的吆喝声宛若在往他耳朵里塞TNT。可下一秒白耀隆却选择感谢他这不争气的身体，因为李京泽细若蚊蝇的一句话被他捕捉到了。

“我喜欢你。”李京泽的步伐没有任何变化，光用看的绝对体会不到他的紧张与纠结。

白耀隆顿住脚步，无法置信的抬头看李京泽的后脑勺，“……啥？”

“我说我喜欢你。”李京泽机械地重复，又突然惊醒，“你能听见了？”他转身看白耀隆，背光的人影恍恍惚惚看不清表情，只传来一声模糊的“嗯。”

“你他妈的能...”李京泽刚准备破口大骂，就被白耀隆坚定的吼声堵了回来。“我也喜欢你！”自己声音咋就这大呢，耳朵疼。

“我说，我也喜欢你。”

李京泽不知道白耀隆现在怎么样，但他自己的脸肯定红了，还火辣辣的烧。两人面对面傻站了一会，还是李京泽先出声，“喜欢就喜欢，瞎吼啥？”他一边嘀咕一边伸手接过了白耀隆手里的烤串，换成了自己的手。“你吼再大声也是爸爸我先告白的。”

“呲呲呲呲，”孩子笑得真傻。

“你记住，从今天起你就是你贝爸的人了。你要是敢在外面偷人，我就当着你的面把他的腿干断。”

“为啥不干我啊？”

“干，干到你射都射不出来，看你还敢不敢偷人。”

“贝爷威武！呲呲呲呲。”


End file.
